


White Wafers - The Volcanic Freeze

by AlternateMew



Category: Kirby (Video Game)
Genre: Fiction, Gen, General fiction, Literature, Short Stories, Speculation, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-25
Updated: 2012-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-04 11:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlternateMew/pseuds/AlternateMew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>White Wafers contains some rather mysterious structures. Namely, frozen volcanic eruptions. So how did this come to be? Surely, it wasn't a natural phenomenon...</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Wafers - The Volcanic Freeze

Long ago, White Wafers was not the frozen paradise it is today. It was actually more of a lush, sandy beach on par with the ones found at Onion Ocean, just with much less water. The gentle breezes were a favorite part of the area for the scarfies and ceruleans that populated the area's skies. The place was affectionately dubbed the Dessert Desert in observance of the odd variety of tree that grew there; the trees constantly emitted fruity essences that mixed with the air around them. They even flavored the water and cakes that were held near them, much to the enjoyment to the locals.

But there was a problem. Through out the area were a number of volcanic mountains. These mountains were always on the brink of blowing their tops. Pop Star being the heavily populated place that it was, there was life inside these mountains. Over time the fire-based beings grew tired of being confined to the volcanoes. Only a small number of them could live outside their fiery home, and the rest were forced to never know what the rest of the world was like since they could not stand the drastically lower temperatures outside.

It all started with an innocent question from a young hot head; what if they could make it as warm outside as it was inside? Then even the ones who couldn't take the cold could see the skies of Pop Star and they could even meet everyone who lived outside. The idea spread like wild fire and was soon the talk of the volcanoes.

A chilly that lived with them got word of the idea, and it worried him so. They had the power to set off the volcanoes if they all worked together, and he knew it. Chilly left for the outside world to warn everyone of the potential disaster to-be and a galbo that lived on the outside was sent back to try and convince them that it was a terrible idea, and that such an act that would kill hundreds.

Galbo could do nothing. The idea had been implanted into the volcano-dweller's minds and they started setting up giant canons, preparing to blast the tops of the volcanoes right off. The resulting eruption would surely heat up the outside world and make it inhabitable for them – or so they thought.

This was going to be war. The inhabitants outside the volcanoes of the past White Wafers were not about to sit back and let the volcano-dwellers destroy their home. They had to call for help. A squadron of waddle dees was sent off in search of a certain well-known hero, all riding on the fastest and finest-trained nruffs they had. After them, another group of waddle dees and their nruffs were sent to the point just north of them. The cold, cloudy area of Nutty Noon was bound to have some soldiers willing to combat their fiery foes, and what better way to fight fire than with water and ice? They'd send for help from the Onion Ocean, but waddle dees can't swim and fish were useless on land anyway.

Time was of the essence. Reports were coming in that the cannons were near completion, and nothing the ones who could travel between the two habitats said was getting through. Luckily for the waddle dees, word of mouth could track down the hero fairly easily and they found him within the same day they set off. The hero was in the middle of Cookie Country, having a picnic under a tree. It was Pop Star's local powerhouse: Kirby.

The waddle dees dismounted their nruffs and had them stay; approaching Kirby in any threatening manner could doom not only them, but their entire homeland. The Waddle Dees took utmost care when nearing the pink hero so to not make themselves out as a threat. Upon successfully meeting up with him, they explained their situation.

Kirby agreed to help without a second thought. The relieved waddle dees led him over to their nruffs, the largest one of which was now carrying both a waddle dee and Kirby. They took off at top speed to return to their threatened land. At the speed they were going they could get back by nightfall…

Back at the Desert, the galbo that had first gone in returned outside with bad news. The volcanic inhabitants were too excited to even wait for morning. They were going to fire tonight. Chilly paced back and forth anxiously. They were helpless. No one here could combat a volcanic eruption. Their homeland was doomed. The best they could do now was evacuate.

Just as he was about to give up and go contact the ones in charge of the desert for an emergency evacuation, the Waddle Dees returned with Kirby. A glimmer of hope returned to his being. The pink hero now before them was known to pull off the impossible. Here was the same one who alone could destroy all of Pop Star if he wanted to, surely someone of such power could do something. Chilly had no idea exactly how Kirby could help, but he knew that he just could.

Kirby's first instinct seemed to be to head straight to one of the volcanoes. Perhaps he thought he could stop them all himself. But time was not on his side. Disaster struck as he proceeded. The volcano he was headed to blew its top, a massive chunk of rock landing smack in the middle of the land. It had begun, and there wasn't even time to evacuate.

Kirby didn't look like he had the faintest idea what to do, and now that one had erupted the others would surely follow soon. How could he stop a whole chain of volcanic eruptions? Even for Kirby, it looked to be an impossible task. Chilly stared in horror at the now gushing magma. It was over.

No, it wasn't over. They had Kirby. Chilly stared at the pink puffball in front of him. As he was, there was nothing the hero could do. He had nothing to work with. But that could be fixed, if only…

It would be lying to say he wanted to act on his thought, but fact was fact. There was no way Chilly could survive this. But maybe everyone else could. He was the only Chilly in the area, and Kirby was right in front of him. The Kirby. Their combined power might save this land, even if one of them perished in the process.

Chilly got the hero's attention, and a simple glance synced their thoughts. There was no doubt which of the two was stronger. Chilly nodded to the hero, who returned the gesture. Kirby inhaled Chilly, gaining the Ice ability and a confidence in what to do next.

Now that he had a plan of action, he headed straight up the side of the volcano at his top speed, dodging the rain of burning boulders coming down. When he reached the top, he started to fire as much of his frosty breath at the lava geyser as possible. Slowly but surely, it began to freeze over.

Back on the ground, everyone else could only watch as Kirby tried his hardest to stop the eruption. It didn't look good; he may have been successfully freezing one, but the rest would be too far apart and it was freezing too slowly. He couldn't do this alone. The waddle dee on the large nruff headed up the volcano to meet Kirby, hoping that at the very least he could provide a little extra travel speed after one was frozen over. The other waddle dees followed suit and spread themselves across the area. If one of them perished, another could pick up where they left off.

As the waddle dees spread, one of them noticed another glimmer of hope arriving. The other batch of waddle dees had returned, and they were not alone. A whole group of chillies were led by a Super, and a massive flock of scowls flew overhead. They arrived just in time as two more volcanoes blew their tops. The combined might of the groups were able to mimic Kirby's stunt, and between the three groups the gushing pillars of magma were all frozen over solid before they could do any irreparable damage. The chillies and scowls had much more difficulty than Kirby; many of them got caught in the streams and falling boulders, unable to survive the hits.

In the end, the volcanoes were completely frozen up. Even the interiors had been frozen, taking out most of the fire-based inhabitants with them. The cannons now only shot balls of ice, and the world outside had instead dropped massively in temperature. Even with such a major change those outside had at least survived, and they were thankful for that. The eruptions defeated, Kirby bade farewell to the waddle dees that had brought him and left for home.

A small group of the volcano inhabitants managed to survive, and they remembered what happened all too well. The galbos can be seen in small-scale attempts to re-ignite the land while a gang of poppy brothers can be found bombing anyone who draws near; these mischief-makers are often put back into line by some annoyed waddle dee letting loose some antsy nruffs on them, but they always fall right back to their explosive tricks.

Most of the chillies and scowls remained in the now-cold point of Pop Star, and a lone tsukikage saw fit to move in as well. Those who lived there before adapted well to their new ice cream trees and learned to live with the harsh wind currents that had formed. Mopoo nests seem to have sprouted up out of nowhere, the happy-looking things became a very common sight. One volcano seemed to have been hotter than the rest, as it actually melted partially inside and formed a perfect place for water dwellers to inhabit. The rainbow that formed within became a favorite sight, and the ones inside made sure to maintain its source well.

However valiant the combined effort to save everyone was, many there had had no idea who they were working with, and those who could do nothing but watch had even less of an idea what had happened. The event would eventually be forgotten completely with time, leaving new generations to wonder about the odd frozen waterfalls that decorated their caverns. Kirby himself didn't even really know who else had helped out, and it didn't bother him enough to check. Shortcake was calling his name back home.  



End file.
